Caladria Napea
by Caladria Napea
Summary: What happens when the nonascended Ancients who have survived to this day forget one of their own? And then when she manages to survive? This story is more about the Stargate universe then SG1, and begins in season eight. Please do read and review!
1. Chapter 1

All characters in this story are mine, although this is based in the Stargate universe. Please do not steal any part, portion, or character from my writing. Thanks, it's appreciated, please read and review!

* * *

Caladria sat on her bed role, and picked up a bowl of soup. She quickly downed all its contents, and picked up the bread. Maybe she'd finally get used to the spices this time, as well as how hard the it was. She took a few nibbles, and quickly thought better of it. She'd never get used to that. She put it to the side, and looked at her empty soup bowl. It was empty, just like her stomach. Caladria stood up and looked out of her attic window. It was almost evening, and some of the women had come out of their homes and were standing around the well, chattering away as they drew water. Caladria watched them, with their beloved heavy veils that left barely any part of them shown, always gossiping, laughing at anyone lower than themselves, and worshiping the feet of anyone higher. It was sickening. For about an hour all the women took turns drawing the water, with Caladria standing at her window, watching them. They finally finished, and dispersed back to their homes, from which they wouldn't venture until the next morning when they would come out for more water.

Caladria stayed a bit longer still watching. Now a few more women came straggling out of their homes. These were the outcasts. They were different from the others, instead of talking, laughing and chattering away, they quietly waited in line, retrieved their water, and rushed back home and out of sight. Caladria quietly walked down stairs, drawing her own despised veil, retrieving her water jar, and took a step out the door. She espied the well and walked towards it. Another figure was hurrying to it at the same time, and reached the well first. She started to lower her jar into the well, and as she did so Caladria could see that it caused her obvious pain in her right arm.

"You're going to hurt it more with that weight on it." Caladria said to her. The girl didn't even acknowledge Caladria, and continued pulling. Caladria stretched out her hand, and stopped the girl. She looked angrily up at Caladria. Caladria sighed, and gently removed her hand from the rope, and started pulling the now filled jar up herself. She finished, removed the jar from the rope, and set it down on the ground, picking up her own jar and tying it onto the tether to be lowered down. The girl didn't even give so much as a thankful glance to Caladria; she simply picked up her jar and started carrying it back to her home. Caladria sighed; a name would have been nice at the very least.

Caladria took her filled and extremely heavy jar of water back to the house from which she had come, and placed it on the floor inside. She then took a drink from it, and started to walk back up the stairs to her room.

"Bread, for tomorrow," a man sitting at a table in the room said. Caladria turned to him.

"You made today's."

"Yours is bad." He responded.

"And yours tastes worse!" Caladria said, taking another step up the stairs.

"Good. Then you make tomorrow's." The man said. Caladria sighed, and walked over to him.

"No." She said, quite clearly. He stood up, towering over the thirteen year old girl.

"Yes."

"What are you going to do? Hit me?" She asked incredulously. He said nothing. Caladria sighed, thinking it over.

"Alright, I'll make tomorrow's bread, but in return, I want some information." He grunted, and sat back down on his chair. She went over, and got out some flour.

"First of all, who is that girl who always comes out last to get her water?" The man looked at her, remaining silent. Caladria immediately stopped getting the bread fixings and started back toward the stairs.

"Akil's daughter," the man said sullenly. Caladria sighed yet again.

"That's a good start. Does she have a name?" The man just looked at her.

Caladria walked over to the water jar and got a cup of water, and then started mixing it with her bread.

"Why is she outcast? The other women never speak to her." Caladria asked. He looked at her, again not speaking.

"Farren, I have been here for how long and I do not know anything about anyone. You say I should adjust, act as the other women do. I doubt I'm ever going to completely accomplish both of those, but at least I'm trying." Farren finally spoke to her.

"Akil drank to much wine in the armies. He made bad decisions, he was told to leave. He did, his daughter has same reputation as him."

"Why is she always injured in some form or another?" Caladria asked him.

"He's her father. What he does to her is not your care." Caladria looked at Farren, and continued making the bread in silence.

Later, she finally finished it and went upstairs to her room; she stretched out her bed role, but merely sat cross-legged on it, placing her hands on her legs and closing her eyes. She was getting closer, much closer, she could feel it. A month, if that and she would be free.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, all characters are mine, please don't steal. Thank you, and reviews are more than welcome!

* * *

Caladria awoke the next morning, went downstairs, and checked on the baking bread that was hidden beneath the warm ashes of the fire. She took it out, and groaned. It was burned, as always. She saw Farron sitting at the table watching her. 

"It burned." He stated, not even bothering to check.

"Of course it did. It always does. Why do you always insist that I make it?" Caladria asked.

"You learn. One day, you make bread like other women." She looked at him.

"I don't want to be like all the other women, who won't even speak to me. Maybe I could actually learn how not to burn my bread if they would teach me." Caladria said. Farron looked at her.

"You learn." He stated much to Caladria's aggravation.

She tried to eat her piece of bread for breakfast, but she hated it almost as much as Farron's. She watched as all the women came out for their water, leave after their morning filled with meaningless chatter, then the out-casts appeared, and finally Akil's daughter. Caladria set her hardly touched bread down, and grabbed her water jar, immediately heading towards the well. She got there as the girl hauled her jar up onto the wall of the well, tied the rope on, and lowered it down. Caladria saw that her arm was worse, and there was a blood stain on her sleeve.

"Here." She said, and took the rope. The girl held on for a little bit, and then stepped back. Caladria slowly let it down, then hauled it back up and placed it on the ground. This time before she left, the girl looked Caladria in the eye for the first time. She took a step away, and then Caladria grabbed her shoulder, holding her back.

"I deserve something more than a look for that." Caladria said. The girl struggled against her, but Caladria held on. Caladria tried to figure out a way to tell her what she wanted, without using the native language. She touched her chest, and said

"Caladria," and then touched the girl's chest, and looked questioningly at her. The girl simply looked at the ground, and then again tried to get away. Caladria still held on, still looking at her.

"You know good and well what I'm asking you. Come now, how much lower on the social ladder can you get by speaking to me?" Caladria asked. The girl didn't respond, and Caladria frustratedly let her go with a sigh. She then got her own water, and started back towards Farron's home. She got inside, set the water down and gently massaged her aching arms. Farron looked at her.

"You are lonely." He said.

"What?" Caladria asked. "I'm quite happy alone." He looked at her.

"Why do you seek her friendship?" Farron asked her.

"I pity her. She has no life, her father obviously beats her, she can hardly haul up her own water, and I doubt she's older than eight years." Farron snorted, and turned back to reading his scroll. Caladria looked him, annoyance obvious in her face. If he would just learn to leave her alone, or better than that, let her go. But he wouldn't, she had long given up hope on that score.

That night, Caladria again walked out to meet the girl at the well. As she stepped out the door though, she remembered the bread which she had discarded from her evening meal. Caladria walked back in, grabbed it, and walked back out with her water jar and bread to the well. She again helped the girl with her water, and then before she left, gave her the burnt bread. The girl took it, looked at it for a second, looked at Caladria, and then hungrily took a bite, walking off. Caladria sighed as she watched the girl leave. She got her water jar, and walked back to her present home.

Farron watched her as she came in, set down the water, and walk upstairs to her room. He quietly got out the flour, water, and spices for the bread, while she once again set out her bed roll and sat cross-legged upon it. This was pitiful, she was almost becoming desperate. Caladria sighed, closing her eyes and trying to set her mind at rest. Her eyelids soon shot open though. She winced at the memory that crossed her mind, and tried once again. Another memory shot out of her closed doors.

"GO! Help with the young children and get everyone through the astria-porta the moment it is safe!" a seven year old Caladria shouted at her little sister.

"Where are you going? When are you coming back?" Caladria's sister asked.

"I'm trying to get us more time. Go, I'll be there in a few seconds." Caladria told her. Her sister nodded, and immediately went to do as Caladria had said.

Caladria's eyes opened once again. Netra, her sister. What happened to her? She had to be twelve now, strong and able. She was probably training to become a warrior, like all Furlings. She missed her, very much missed her. Missed Netra, missed Mother, missed the human village, missed everything. She would do anything to escape this prison landed upon her. With this thought, Caladria again closed her eyes, meditating.


	3. Chapter 3

Same as before!

* * *

The next morning, Caladria again waited for the young girl. This time she took her bread and water jar, getting there just before she did. Caladria waited a little bit for her, and when she came Caladria handed the girl the piece of bread, meanwhile indicating for her to sit on the bench wrapped around the well. This she did, while Caladria retrieved both of their water, and then the girl stood up. Caladria sighed, Farron was right. She was tired of being alone and she wanted at the very least someone who was willing to say two words to her every day, besides Farron. Caladria stopped the girl before she left, sighed, and finally relented.

"What is your name?" Caladria asked in the dialect that she'd picked up from the other villagers. The girl looked extremely surprised. Still though, she didn't respond, merely taking her water jar and walking back to her home. Caladria hauled up her own water, and then dejectedly walked back.

"She won't speak." Farron said as she came in.

"Of course she won't." Caladria responded, overwhelming frustration in her voice. She set down the water, picking up a broom and beginning to sweep the kitchen a little. A man came to the door which Caladria had just entered from, and knocked. Farron opened it, and the man who had just arrived quietly said something to Farron. Farron then turned to Caladria.

"Go," he said nodding to the stairs. Caladria ignored him, still sweeping. Farron took an angry step towards her. She looked at him, he definitely meant it. Caladria set down the broom, and quietly walked upstairs. Whatever the messenger was there for, Caladria had a feeling it was about her. She sighed, she'd find out soon enough. She just hoped that she wasn't going to be put into the care of a different eunuch, she had just been getting used to Farron. The last one had been terrible as well, he had been much more insistent on her place as a woman, and had occasionally hit her. After a few times of this, Caladria had hit back, at which point their scuffle became much more serious. It ended with him towering over her with a knife, and Caladria managing to take it. Apparently, she hadn't completely forgotten the training her mother had given her. She had gotten in serious trouble for that, and in the end, received a much stronger beating then she other wise would have received for merely disobeying him. Then she had been put in Farron's care. Farron tried to change her, convince her to be like "other women," but both of them knew that it wasn't going to happen. After the incident with the other eunuch though, she had become an out-cast, and one of those that was constantly being gossiped about by the other women.

Caladria heard the messenger leave, finally. She then heard Farron heavily walking up the stairs to her room. He opened the door, and Caladria looked expectantly up into his face from the corner where she was sitting.

"They take you back to Capitol." Farron said. Caladria swallowed, this was not what she wanted to hear.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong though, Farron, you know that!" Caladria protested. Her last "visit" had been long and painful, and she wasn't eager to repeat it. "Why?" She asked him.

"I do not know." Farron stated turning and walking downstairs again. From the bottom, he called back up to her.

"You leave now." Caladria gave a long sigh. She didn't have anything to bring, just herself and the clothes she wore. She walked outside, where the messenger was standing with two horses. She got on one of them, sitting with her legs hanging over the side. Her horse had its bridal firmly tied to the messenger's horse. The messenger mounted, and they began to leave. Farron stood, watching her go. She looked at him, and then saw someone else watching, the little girl from the well, just standing on her doorstep and watching Caladria leave. On an impulse, Caladria waved at her. It couldn't do any harm.

It took a day to reach the capitol city. The messenger didn't say a word to Caladria, and Caladria responded in kind, happy to keep it that way. They finally reached the city, and Caladria dismounted, feeling rather sore. The messenger promptly took her to the palace, which was strategically placed in the center of the city. Caladria was then taken to a room, where some attendants lighted some candles, and then left, closing the door. Caladria heard the faint "click" as the key locked it. She looked around. She had a window with some stone lattice work, and from the window she could see that dusk had just passed, and she was around three stories up. There were rich, plush carpets covering the floor. In the center, was a small, low table which held a golden bowl containing fruit. Caladria ate a prune, and then lay down in the corner to sleep.

A few hours later, midnight had just passed and Caladria awoke to the sound of footsteps drawing near. A woman entered, shut the door, and then motioned for Caladria to come forward. Cautiously, Caladria did so, at which point the woman knelt on the floor and signaled Caladria to kneel in front of her. Caladria did this as well, taking off her heavy veils and headscarf. The woman then took out a comb, and began combing Caladria's long, rich brown hair. She continued in silence for awhile, and then the woman stopped, beginning to braid Caladria's hair. Caladria sighed. If they had given her the comb she could have done it just as easily, and without the long agony of having to hold her head perfectly straight. They continued though, and Caladria was too tired to truly complain. Caladria's mother used to do the same thing, gently combing and braiding Caladria's hair. But it had been years since she had done that, many sad years since she had done that.

The woman finally concluded her fussing, and stood up, pulling Caladria up as well. She handed Caladria a fancier head scarf and veil, both of which were golden with intricate embroidery. They were a little bit lighter than the old brown and black ones though, much to Caladria's relief. The woman then opened the door of the room, stepping out. Caladria followed her, and to guards fell in step behind them. After awhile of traversing endless corridors, Caladria finally was led into another much larger room, which held around six Jaffa.


	4. Chapter 4

Same as before, reviews are most welcome, thank you!

* * *

Caladria groaned within herself as soon as she saw the Jaffa. Of all the options presented, this had to be the worst. It had been almost a year, by now she was hoping they would have forgotten her. She stepped into the middle of the room, and the Jaffa formed a ring around her. Caladria looked up, and could see the bright light, then the rings descending, sweeping her and the Jaffa up to the ha'tak vessel above. The Jaffa then took her to a cell, where they left her. Caladria knew she should sleep; she would need every ounce of her strength later. But she couldn't, she was to worried. And angry, furious in fact, it was just like Baal to think that she would have forgotten her anger by now. She hadn't, she had merely placed a lid over it, and let it bubble up, ready to destroy anyone who touched it.

Caladria removed her veil and head scarf, tossing them carelessly on the floor. She then paced, sat down, rested her head against the wall for a few minutes, then got up and paced again. She walked back and forth, back and forth, until she heard the distinct "klunk, klunk" of the Jaffa's armored boots. Caladria swallowed, lowered her head a little bit, and then as soon as the Jaffa came into sight she raised it proudly, standing in the middle of the cell. The door opened, and one of them motioned for her to follow him. Caladria did so, following two of them, and two falling behind. Four, just four, it would be easy. Especially since they probably already scoffed at the care their masters set over a child. No, she couldn't, there would be more at every corner, her strength would never last that long. Then again, she had been growing much stronger lately, she could feel it. Caladria wasn't sure how much she could do if she truly wanted to. Still though, it wasn't worth risking, not just yet.

They finally came to their destination, and the two Jaffa in front of Caladria parted, allowing her to see. Caladria's heart stopped, she almost stopped walking in surprise. It was Anubis! He was supposed to have died earlier that year though; Baal had told her that he had died. She stopped, a few feet away from his throne. The Jaffa in back of Caladria forced her to kneel, but she didn't put up much resistance. Caladria looked at Anubis, with his black cloak and shadowy, non-existent face; she couldn't quite blame the humans for thinking of him as a god of the dead.

"I have returned." Anubis stated. Caladria swallowed, saying nothing.

"Recently I have attained in conquest the Tau'ri home-world." Caladria scoffed at this.

"You are lying." She said.

"I am not, you can see for yourself." Anubis responded. Caladria gave a completely mirthless laugh.

"Earlier this year, I received news that one of the human teams visited Sorena, where Baal sent me. The humans would have died fighting for their world, not spent the time exploring primitive human worlds with nothing to offer them." Caladria looked at Anubis again. He waited a little bit, and finally spoke again.

"Where is the Great Ancient Weapon?" He asked her.

"Great Ancient Weapon?" Caladria asked in response. "I truly don't know."

"Now it is you who is lies. Where is it?" Anubis asked again. Caladria looked at him.

"That you would expect me to remember, or even know is incredible. It has been over four years now since I was captured. I can hardly recall the stargate co-ordinates to my own world, let alone know where a long lost weapon is." A Jaffa stepped out behind Caladria. Caladria couldn't see him, but she knew that in his hand was a torture stick. She winced slightly, and swallowed.

"Tell me." Anubis said. Caladria shook her head in response. The Jaffa stuck the stick into Caladria's neck. In pain, she reacted. With her mind, Caladria managed to throw him against the wall, and then turned around, looking at him. Telekinetically, she took the torture stick and bent it double, and it finally snapped in half. She threw the two pieces against the wall. She then saw several Kull warriors enter. Jaffa she could handle, but the Kull warriors were to strong, especially when there were so many of them. Caladria looked at Anubis, who almost seemed to be smiling behind his mask. One of the Kull stepped behind Caladria, a new stick in his hand. Caladria bent her head down, and she soon felt the waves of overwhelming, terrible pain completely consume her. She felt a scream tear forth from her lips, but she couldn't hear herself over the own roaring in her head. He finally released her, and Caladria gasped for breath. She couldn't go through that again and again, the moment she died, Anubis would have her put in a sarcophagus and she would rise again.

"Dakara," Caladria said weakly, in defeat. "The greatest weapon the Ancients ever built is on Dakara."


	5. Chapter 5

Same as before, please do review, thank you!

* * *

Caladria weakly leaned against her cell wall, and her body seemed to almost slide down it into a sitting position. Pain, overwhelming, all-consuming pain wracked every portion of her body. Caladria sat on the floor, and wept. A week at most, for Anubis to gather his forces, search Dakara for the weapon, and discover how to activate it. Once he found it, she had no idea what he would do. Why didn't the Others stop him?! Once he had the weapon he could destroy the whole galaxy, and yet they sat by and watched. 

"Why don't you do something?" She shouted at the walls around her. Why wouldn't they act? She finally stopped weeping, leaning her head against the bench next to her, and falling asleep in weariness.

A day later she was taken off the Ha'tak vessel, and placed in some remote Goa'uld fortress. She had a cell that was approximately ten steps in each direction where she stayed. Once a day a Jaffa would bring her one meal, and that was all. She counted the days, trying to think of what was happening. It finally reached the seventh, Caladria was surprised that Anubis hadn't used his new weapon yet. Still, nothing happened. For a whole month, nothing happened. It was just Caladria sitting in her cell, with the one Jaffa once a day. Caladria had never thought that she would ever actually miss Farron, but he at least said something to her.

Caladria didn't meditate as much as she perhaps could have with her free time, but she was angry, and doing so only made that anger boil up again. She wondered what was happening in the galaxy, who, or what had stopped Anubis. Her mind wandered the halls of the fortress where she was being held, but she could find nothing there. She always ended by going back to her own past, how she had ended up here in the first place.

The young, seven year old Caladria started down a path. She could see the Jaffa ahead. She swallowed, but she wasn't very afraid. She had to do what she had to do, that's what her father had always said. The Jaffa spotted her and immediately pointed their staff-weapons at her. She spoke first.

"I am Caladria Napea. Your master, Anubis, insisted we hand over the Ancient ones, I am an Ancient." She was young, and the Jaffa looked rather incredulously at her. She was searched, and then brought up to the mother ship above the planet's surface. Once there, a Goa'uld scientist took blood and physiology samples, and concluded that she was indeed a non-ascended Ancient from those. She was immediately placed in a cell, with several Jaffa guarding the door. Caladria didn't know what to do then, so she just sat. She might have been fool-hardy in handing herself over, but she had no idea what else to do. The door to her cell opened, and her mother was thrust in as well. The woman looked at Caladria, horror in her eyes.

"Caladria, what in the name of the four are you doing here?!" She said, frantically. Caladria was surprised as well.

"He said he wanted us to hand over the Ancient ones, and he would leave. Anubis destroyed half of the whole village, half of our people are dead. The rest went into the caves, where he did not see them, but he guarded the astria-porta, and we could not get through. I handed myself over, I was hoping he would leave the astria-porta, and then our people could go through. I didn't know what to do, Mother!" Caladria said this all in a rush, on the verge of tears. Caladria's mother knelt in front of her, making hushing sounds.

"It will be fine, don't worry. We'll be fine, Caladria, I will make sure of it." Caladria's mother hugged her gently, smoothing her hair down.

A little over four years later, not everything was fine. Caladria's eyes opened, looking around her yet again. Now that she thought of it, the cell she had been placed in then, and the cell she was in now were very similar. Caladria sighed, but now there was no more Mother to smooth her hair and tell her that all would end well, because it didn't.

Earlier that year, Caladria and her mother had been separated. Baal had informed them that Anubis had died in battle with Earth, and that all Anubis' old domain fell into the hands of Baal. Caladria had recently become telepathic, or rather, a little bit more strongly telepathic. She had developed a different type of telepathy, a kind that allowed her to manipulate some kinds of technology. In the Goa'uld crystals which held her cell door closed, she had found a small error after much searching. She managed to effect that error to overload the crystals slightly, allowing the cell door to open just enough for her to slip under.

Caladria had walked down the endless hallways, trying to find a way out. She then encountered a troupe of Jaffa. Between her telepathy and a zat nickitel, she had managed to take care of them, but in their center, they were guarding her mother. As soon as Caladria saw her, her eyes lighted up.

"Mother, we escaped! How do we get out?" She asked. Caladria's mother looked at her, and then she grabbed the wall, almost seeming to struggle, but then her head lifted, and her eyes flashed. Caladria took a step back, startled and scared. Her mother lifted her hand towards Caladria, but the hand held a ribbon device. Caladria didn't know what to do. She shot her mother with the zat nickitel, but the combination of her mother and the Goa'uld almost seemed to absorb the shot. Caladria shot her again, but the Goa'uld continued, and the ribbon device began to glow. Caladria shot her a third time, and the Goa'uld fell. Caladria was afraid the third shot would have disintegrated her mother, but it didn't, it merely brought her to the very brink of death. Caladria ran over to her, dropping the zat nickitel and taking her mother's head in her arms.

"You did the right thing, Caladria. I love you, get out someday, go back to your people, and take care of Netra, your sister." Caladria's mother uttered this in one breath, her last.

The next thing Caladria remembered after that was still sitting in the corridor, but her mother being gone. Baal towered over her, Jaffa surrounding him.

"You did it." He stated, and then turned away. Caladria groaned. She had killed her own mother. But Baal had forced her to, and ever since then, Caladria strove to gain vengeance upon him in any way she could.


	6. Chapter 6

Same as before, please do review, thank you!

* * *

Caladria paced in her cell, ten steps forward, ten steps back, ten steps forward, ten steps back. Her stomach growled, the Jaffa was late, he had never been late before though, always right on time. A whole day passed, and Caladria sighed. What was happening out there? Finally she heard footsteps, Jaffa, she thought from the sound of the armor, probably four of them. That was good, it meant that she might be escorted somewhere. Finally, after a month cooped up like that, she was willing to go anywhere. Caladria smoothed her hair, stood in the middle of her cell, and saw them. She had been exactly right, four Jaffa. They signaled for her to follow them, and she did so, two in front, two behind. As they walked though, she realized that something was . . . missing, almost. She tried to figure out what was wrong with them. She narrowed it down to two of her guards that felt odd, and then she realized, they weren't Jaffa, they were humans in Jaffa armor with Jaffa tattoos. She couldn't sense the larval Goa'uld within them. Why would humans escort her? Just one more thing to add to the confusion.

They entered a sort of throne room in the fortress, but as soon as Caladria who was sitting on the throne her anger, fury completely exploded. Baal was sitting there as smug as ever. With her mind, Caladria took a knife lying beside him and threw it at his chest with all her might. To Caladria's confusion, it bounced off.

"It's an Ancient personal shield." Baal stated, smiling at her. "I am learning now aren't I?" Caladria glared at him, barely managing to contain herself.

"I ordered the Jaffa not to feed you; I thought that it might help with your special little powers." Baal said. Caladria looked at him, and spotted a small device that was on his chest, almost like a broach. That had to be it. Her mind immediately started working on it, trying to get it to fail. It was Ancient though, and the Ancients had instilled safe-guards in their technology to prevent stronger telepaths from doing just what she was trying to. Caladria still struggled on though. Baal looked at her.

"Why, is what I do not understand. Each time we meet, you try to kill me. Yet even you must know that I will rise again." Caladria tried to act as if she was listening, but continued on deactivating the shield.

"Why are you even angry at me? We all know that I was not the one to kill your mother, you did it. If it hadn't been for you, your mother and my new queen would have still been alive." That was it, something in Caladria snapped. Her mind almost seemed to explode in anger, blasting outwards in all directions. She sent the Jaffa behind her flying, and directed her force towards Baal. The shield still held up though. Several Jaffa came into the room, Caladria tried to fight them off, but her strength had already been used up. One of them struck her on the head several times with his staff weapon, and Caladria passed out.

Caladria awoke much later, perhaps a few days later. The floor beneath her was rather rough hewn wood, and she felt hot wind coming from a near by window. She opened her eyes, and looked about her, and then groaned. She was back on Sorena, in Farron's house. She sat up, slowly, and finally managed to stand. She was in the room that Farron had given her, and she opened the door, walked down the stairs, and into the main room. She saw Farron sitting at his table. She sat down across from him.

"You are awake." He said. Caladria gave a long, shuttering breath.

"Aye, I am awake. What happened?" She asked him, and suddenly became quite aware of the fact that she didn't have the requisite veil and headscarf that was required in the presence of a man. Farron looked at her, was that relief in his eye?

"You were badly beaten, I thought you might now awake. The gods sent you down to us once again yesterday." Caladria looked at him, why that was relief.

"Well, I am fine, thank you, and they are not gods, they are called Goa'uld." Farron looked at her, shaking his head.

"It is near time to get water." He said, nodding to the jar. Oh wonderful, she had barely managed to heal herself after a day and it was back to the water jar. She couldn't quite blame him though, a man doing women's work like baking bread and fetching water was considered shameful. Caladria sighed, and headed for the jar. The outcasts had almost finished getting their water. Caladria was just about to leave when Farron spoke again.

"Wait." He walked over to a drawer, opened it, and handed her a veil and headscarf. Caladria sighed, and put them on.

"Thank you." She said, not quite meaning it all the way. She took her jar and walked to the well. She got there as the last outcast finished. She waited a bit for the girl that usually came, but she didn't come. Caladria hauled up her own water, and waited a little bit longer, still no one. She finally took her water jar back to Farron's home, setting it down.

"Here." Farron said, handing her a bowl of soup and slice of bread. Caladria took them up to her room, drank the soup, and was just hungry enough to manage to swallow the bread down. She lay back down on her bed roll, and slept.


	7. Chapter 7

Same requests as previously presented, please do read and review!

* * *

The next day, everything was back to normal. A good nights rest helped Caladria heal even more, and she was much better in the morning. She ate some rice for breakfast, and again prepared to go to the well. She watched all the women come and go. No, she definitely wasn't among the regular gossiping women, neither was she among the outcasts, or among the stragglers after the outcasts. Caladria got her water jar, and again waited. After awhile, she hauled up her water, waited a bit longer, and finally gave up and went back home.

"Akil's daughter." Farron said as Caladria walked in. Caladria looked at him in annoyance.

"Do you always watch everything I do? And where is she? She wasn't there yesterday, and she wasn't there today. She always comes at the same time every day." Farron looked at Caladria and shrugged. Caladria sighed, and laughed a little inside herself. The two had never even spoken, and she was worried. Caladria began sweeping, then making some more soup, then bread, then cleaning, and her whole day passed. That night she watched the well very carefully. She noticed among the outcasts another woman which she didn't recognize. She watched the woman, and saw that she retreated back into Akeel's house. Caladria thought. Maybe her mother, she wasn't sure.

The next morning, Caladria went to get her water early, remaining among the out casts. She waited patiently at the end of the line, and saw the woman come from Akil's home. She was right behind Caladria, and turning around, Caladria could see that she was a woman, perhaps thirty years of age. Caladria spoke to her in the native language.

"Where is your daughter?" The woman looked at her oddly, and spat some words out which took Caladria a bit to translate.

"Gray eyed demon!" Caladria said, accidentally slipping back into the common language and out of the woman's understanding. Caladria sighed, her gray eyes narrowing somewhat. When she brought the water back she mentioned it to Farron.

"Where did I merit being called a 'gray eyed demon!'" She asked him.

"You are different." Farron responded simply.

"I just asked about her daughter! The least she could have done is to tell me what was wrong." Caladria responded.

"You interfere in what is not yours." Farron said. Caladria sighed, that was not what she had been hoping to hear. Caladria got the flour and water out for the bread. She thought for awhile as well. If she wanted, she could be free of all this. She was very, very near the point of ascension, all she needed to do was to concentrate and release herself. Then she would be free. Free of Baal, free of Sorena, free of the torture and pain, free of having to worry about a human child that didn't matter. Caladria shaped the loaf she was trying to make, but she had put to much water in, and it fell flat. No, not yet, she would wait until she found out what had happened to the girl at the well.

Caladria truly wanted to know what had happened to the girl, and if no one would tell her, then she had to find out on her own. While she was kneading the dough, Caladria searched the village with her mind, even going so far as to enter Akil's house. She felt around with her mind in there. She saw Akil and his wife, but she continued searching. There, in a side room, there was another life. Caladria entered it, and her mind saw the girl, very badly beaten. Caladria almost wept when she saw her. Caladria would have been able to survive that, she could have healed herself, but this girl was human, she couldn't do so. Caladria entered the girl's unconscious mind, trying to heal her gently. It was much harder healing telepathically instead of through physical touch though. As she was healing her, Caladria was unconsciously kneading the dough harder and harder, until her knuckles were banging against the counter, but Caladria didn't notice, her mind was elsewhere.

Farron looked oddly at her, got up, and touched her on the shoulder. It completely startled Caladria, who spun around, her eyes wide, almost wild looking. She sighed deeply.

"Farron! Oh . . . I'm sorry, I was thinking about something else." Caladria said. Farron merely nodded, and went back to writing as he had been before. Caladria reshaped the dough, tried to make it into two reasonably sized loaves, and then set them to bake. For the rest of the day she worked in silence, trying conserve as much energy as possible. That night after everything was done, Caladria turned to Farron.

"I'm rather tired, and haven't fully regained my strength yet. If you don't mind, I believe I shall go to sleep now." He nodded, and she quietly walked up the stairs closed the door to her room, laid out her mat, and waited a bit, calming her mind. She hadn't completely lied to Farron, her mental strength wasn't all back yet, much of it had been spent healing herself, and then trying to heal the girl. Caladria quietly went down stairs again, attempting to make it so that Farron couldn't see her. This was the test, if he couldn't see her, then it might work. She rather loudly called his name, but it was as if he didn't hear her. Caladria stepped out the door into the night, and walked to Akil's house. Akil was gone somewhere; it was just his wife at home, who had just finished redressing her daughter's wounds. Caladria affected her mind as well, and the woman didn't see her. Caladria went into the side room, and saw the girl lying there. She gently scooped her up, and took her to Farron's house, and into Caladria's room, where she set the girl down on her bed roll.

Caladria looked at her, swallowed, and then stretched her hands out over the girl, her right hand on the girl's forehead, left on her chest. Caladria felt the life seeping from her in waves, but she continued. Some of the girl's bruises disappeared, and she started breathing more regularly. Caladria finally withdrew her hands and looked at the girl. The girl's eyes fluttered open and she moaned rather loudly. Caladria immediately put her hand to the girl's lips, trying to tell her to be quiet. She heard Farron get up downstairs. He was quiet for a little bit, and all seemed fine. Caladria sighed, thank goodness, that had scared her. She tried to comfort the poor girl who was obviously in quite a bit of pain. Caladria heard a knock on the door downstairs, and Farron went over to answer it. Caladria couldn't hear what they were saying, but she was certain it was fine. Whoever was there left, and she heard Farron walking across the floor, then up the stairs. Caladria frantically tried to summon the last of her energy to make it so that Farron couldn't see the girl, but she wasn't sure if it would work. The door opened, and Caladria sat in front of the girl. Farron looked at Caladria, and then straight at the girl.

"That was Akil." He stated.


	8. Chapter 8

Please do read and review, it is very much appreciated!

* * *

Caladria looked at Farron, her telepathy obviously wasn't working, and she was so tired she could hardly think. She bowed her head, trying to think of what to do or say next. Farron turned away.

"Farron, wait!" Caladria finally called out. He turned back to her.

"Would you have left her there to die?" Caladria asked. He looked at the girl, who had passed out yet again.

"She will live." He stated. Caladria shook her head.

"She wouldn't have, not if I had left her. I healed her, the same way I heal myself, Farron. If you hand her back . . ." Farron looked angrily at Caladria, but still said nothing. He then turned, closed the door, and walked down-stairs. Caladria didn't know what to do, she tried to stand but she was so tired and dizzy that she fell down again. It was all swirling . . . she heard Farron walking around downstairs and all she could think of was that she had to stop him. Caladria looked at the girl lying there, and with that, Caladria herself passed out.

The next morning, Caladria awoke and looked over. Beside her the girl was still unconscious, and she heard Farron moving around downstairs. She slowly got up, walked over to the door, took a deep breath, opened it and went downstairs. Farron nodded when he saw her, and she nodded back. He was getting his breakfast of soup, and he got another bowl out for her.

"You are very hungry," he said. Caladria nodded, and Farron filled her bowl of soup to the brim, instead of the normal half-way. He then handed her two pieces of bread.

"You are thin." He added. "Eat upstairs." Caladria again nodded, and walked upstairs, being careful not to spill the soup. As soon as she closed the door, she sighed and almost smiled. She hoped that the extra meal meant that although he didn't give his official approval, he wasn't going to turn her in. She put the soup and bread down, and knelt beside the girl. Caladria again placed her hands upon the young child, and felt the life seeping from her. It did not take so much this time though, and Caladria pulled back her hands soon. She wasn't completely healed, or anywhere near it, but the girl definitely was better.

Caladria drank half the soup, and picked at a piece of the bread. She then spotted one of the girl's fingers move, and Caladria rushed over to her new charge. The girl's eyes opened slowly, looking up at Caladria. Caladria helped her to sit upright, and brought over the soup as well as the one and a half pieces of bread. The poor girl looked like a scared rabbit, and Caladria felt for her.

"Here, you'll need that." Caladria said, even though the girl couldn't understand her. Caladria hated speaking in the language the people used, to her, it was almost a sign of defeat, and in this case she thought that the tone in her voice would be more comforting than the words. The girl hungrily devoured the bread and gulped down the soup. She then looked at Caladria, and then around her in confusion. Caladria sighed.

"I brought you here last night." She said in the girl's language. The girl nodded, and continued looking at Caladria. Caladria tapped her own chest, and spoke again.

"Caladria," she said simply. The girl thought for a moment, and made the same motion, and said

"Shireen." Her voice was soft and rather thick. Caladria nodded, and then

"Well, it's good to finally meet you, Shireen." Caladria looked closely at her. She could see much more of her without the veils and scarf, and the more she thought about it, the more Shireen looked like one of the human girls in Caladria's village. The last thing Caladria remembered about that girl was seeing her dead, with a staff-weapon shot in her chest. Caladria winced at the un-wanted memory. Caladria spoke to Shireen again.

"You probably don't even want to know me; I tend to bring bad fortune down upon all humans I meet." Caladria sighed, and Shireen looked confused at the unknown words. Caladria looked at her again, and a thought occurred to her. She could use telepathy to manipulate minds . . . could she use it to teach Shireen how to speak in the common language, or perhaps even Ancient? Caladria gently connected to her. She wanted to get Shireen used to the feeling first of all, so that she wouldn't be so scared of it. Caladria shared pleasant memories with her, memories of when her father came home from off-world when Caladria was young, and how he swooped Caladria up and spun her around. She shared the feeling of her mother sharing her feelings of love telepathically, of the beautiful village that she had spent the first several years of her life in, and everything else pleasant that she could think of. Caladria looked at Shireen, who seemed to be enjoying the feelings and memories. However, she also looked extremely tired. Caladria quietly withdrew her mind, and spoke out loud to Shireen in her own language.

"You should rest." Shireen nodded, and lay down again. Caladria then got up and went downstairs, getting her jar and walking towards the well. Among the outcasts was Shireen's mother, and although Caladria couldn't see her face, she could sense a deep worry coming from her. Some of the women were quietly whispering about Shireen, of how her father had gone to every home in the village, and how he was desperately angry at whoever had interfered in business that wasn't their own. Caladria shook her head and looked at the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Please read and review!

* * *

Caladria spent the rest of the day working, and sneaking upstairs under one pretense or another. Shireen slept a good part of the time, and occasionally Caladria would heal a few more scratches, take away another bruise, and meld another broken bone back together. By the end of the day, Shireen was looking much better. Farron hardly said a word all day, pretending to ignore Caladria, and at the same time, act as absolutely nothing was wrong. Akil knew that his daughter must be hidden in someone's home, as here was no sign of her anywhere near the outskirts of the village, but everyone denied knowledge of her whereabouts, including Farron.

That night, Caladria began to teach Shireen. They sat together in Caladria's room, and Caladria would teach her words and phrases from the Common Language, while Shireen lapped them up. She was very eager to learn the language her new friend was teaching her, for on Sorena, it was known as the language of men, only men and very upper-class women spoke it. The idea of being able to understand and speak it herself was quite appealing to Shireen, and she desperately tried to learn everything possible. Without her knowledge, Caladria was telepathically helping her to remember it all, instilling the words in her memory and consciousness. The two made quite a bit of progress that night, but after Shireen went to sleep, Caladria quietly sat cross-legged and began meditating once again.

The next day, things went much the same, Farron again quietly giving Caladria an extra meal. That night, Shireen made even more progress in speaking the common language with Caladria's help, and began to be able to speak haltingly. Two more days after this, and Shireen was almost well again, and was able to fluently understand whatever Caladria said, but speech was coming a little bit slower. Caladria began truly talking with her that night, not simply trying to teach her. Shireen began the conversation, with a question.

"Why you heal me?" She asked. Caladria ignored the forgotten word, thought for a second, and finally responded.

"Two reasons, actually. If I hadn't you would have died, and I knew that. And then I was tired of being alone all the time, of Farron being the only one who spoke to me." Shireen mulled this over for a second, and then spoke again.

"Why you here?" She asked. "They say you 'gift of the gods,' but you do not believe in gods." She looked confused. Caladria sighed.

"My people were attacked by the Goa'uld whom you believe to be gods. They captured my mother and I and so I've spent the last several years under their control." Caladria looked at Shireen. Yes, she did trust her. The girl had gone through quite a bit for her age, and Caladria could sense that she wanted the friendship as much as Caladria herself did. She continued speaking to the girl, a little quieter.

"My mother died around a year ago, she was murdered by Baal. After that, I became angry, angry enough that I actually became a threat to him, and he sent me here until my anger calmed down." Caladria barely remembered anything from the time shortly after her mother's death, it was all pain, confusion, and a terrible, terrible rage.

Caladria remembered that time with a shudder. The first thing that came to her mind shortly after her mother's death was hunger, an insatiable, enormous hunger. Caladria had begged the Jaffa that fed her for more food, something more than the small plate of rice she received once a day. Baal laughed at the request, telling her that her pleas were pitiful. Soon though, the un-abated hunger which was seeking a source of energy began sacrificing parts of Caladria's body to provide it. Caladria had no idea what was happening, she just felt the ripping pain from inside of her, and her screams were almost constant. Baal became much more concerned at this, but even more worried when she began dying. He could sacrifice Caladria's mother, especially if it would make Caladria weaker as he had hoped, but he could not afford to lose both of them. He had Caladria placed in a sarcophagus, where she healed. She was then given as much food as she needed. Another two days and she was finally well again.

Caladria felt different though, somehow . . . stronger. She remembered once when her mother had gone through something similar, calling it a "growth spurt." This caused Caladria to wonder, what had she grown? Then, only a few days after her mother's death, Caladria was brought in to see Baal yet again. But this time, her strength had returned, along with her anger. Baal was torturing her again, with words, accusing her of murdering her own mother. Something in Caladria snapped, and in her anger, she took up the knife beside Baal with her mind, and threw it at him. Baal died instantly, and Caladria was shocked beyond belief. Telekinesis was extremely rare among her people, almost nonexistent. The ability to move something with a thought was . . . completely staggering.

After that one point of killing Baal though, Caladria's memory waned into flashes. She wasn't sure exactly what happened she just remembered killing Baal again, yet again and again he would rise. Still her anger still burned though, becoming a threat to everyone around her. She killed any of the Jaffa or other Goa'uld that were around her, and no matter what Baal inflicted upon her, Caladria would survive and continue her battle. She became a threat, and Baal saw this. He didn't want to kill her, yet keeping her locked up was getting just as dangerous, in case she should escape. Then he remembered a small world filled with humans that were in complete subservience to him, they also were not known for their kindness to women. If he sent her there, they might teach her, break her. Baal immediately had Caladria taken to that world, where she was left in the care of the people.

Caladria got there, and her anger waned somewhat. Instead, it was replaced with despair.

Back in the present again, Caladria looked at Shireen, thrusting her memories back. That despair had probably been the worst part of it all. But it was gone, done, she had a way of escape now, and even better than that, she had a friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Reviews are very much appreciated, thanks!

* * *

A whole week passed with Shireen quietly staying in the upper room. Caladria had told her about her telepathy, and throughout the day held a loose connection with her which enabled the two to talk quite a bit. Farron appeared oblivious to the whole thing, even bringing Caladria back into his good graces again, but he remained ever-so-slightly skittish of anyone who came to the door. Caladria became satisfied with Shireen's knowledge of the common language, even if she did have an extremely heavy accent. When Shireen went back to her home, Caladria didn't want her to accidentally reveal that she could speak flawlessly in it, and thus arouse quite a bit of suspicion.

When she went back, that is. Caladria began worrying about that problem almost constantly. Akil had not given up his search, keeping a rather keen eye on everyone in the whole village. Caladria asked Shireen why, since it was obvious that there was no love lost between the two. Shireen sighed, and looked up at Caladria.

"Disgrace. He can not keep his own women under control, the others frown on him. He search until he find me, and then he show that he can keep his women under control." Shireen looked rather afraid at this. Caladria looked at the floor underneath them.

"You mean that he will punish you." Shireen nodded, and Caladria sighed. What had she gotten Shireen into? Shireen was almost completely fine now; she could walk around in the small room with no problem. Also, Caladria doubted that Farron's blind eye towards the room upstairs would last forever. Already, the rather abundant meals he had been providing were beginning to shrink. Yet Shireen couldn't go back, Akil would probably treat her worse than he did before. Shireen had been right about what Akil was thinking, he would be very angry at her disappearing like that. Caladria thought for a minute. There were still some telepathic games she could play . . . she could make him think that Shireen was there when she wasn't, or something of that sort. Caladria had no idea if it would work though, she would have to keep up a very real mirage for several people quite possible for a long period of time. It had to be done soon though, almost every moment Caladria was afraid that Farron would turn them in.

"You have to go back tomorrow." Caladria said. Shireen looked almost frantic at this.

"I will protect you though, don't worry." Caladria finished.

"For now, we should rest." She spread out the mat for Shireen, who lay down on it. As she began to fall asleep, Caladria started to meditate yet again. Shireen's eyes opened, watching Caladria.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Caladria sighed; she didn't know how to respond to that.

"It's something my people do, that's all." Caladria said vaguely. Shireen seemed to accept this, but continued watching, confused.

The next morning, Caladria snuck Shireen into Akil's house. After this, she fetched the water, and saw that Farron had left for somewhere. Caladria swallowed, she hoped that she hadn't been to late in handing Shireen back. She sat down and began eating her breakfast, when Farron came in again.

"Akil's daughter is back." Farron said looking at Caladria. Caladria quietly nodded, and continued eating.

"Akil will punish her for leaving, he will stone her." Caladria's spoon dropped onto the table, making a clattering sound.

"Stone her? His own daughter?" Caladria asked, suddenly looking Farron in the eye. Farron nodded, and looked at Caladria.

"And you will not stop them." He said. Caladria stood up.

"He is planning to murder his own daughter, and you are simply going to let him? He almost killed her before, she ran away so that she might be able to survive!"

"That is not your choice to make!" Farron almost yelled at her. Caladria sat down again, her eyes tightening in anger. Farron had no way to stop her from helping Shireen, and she would manage it some way or another. It would most definitely be difficult though, Caladria only hoped not impossible. She finished eating, and put her bowl away. The door had been left open to allow some air through, and Caladria looked out it. In the center of the square, a little away from the well there was a post with a solid metal ring at the top. Caladria saw Shireen's hands tied to the ring. So that was what the post was for, executions. Caladria desperately turned to Farron, one last hope without telepathic intervention.

"Farron, you have to stop them. You hold power in the village, I know that. The other men respect you, even Akil does! If you could sway the other men to go easier on her . . . you would save her life." Farron looked angrily at Caladria.

"I already did save her." He stated. It was the first time that he had made reference to Caladria's activities, but Caladria continued.

"Please, Farron! I would do anything you very well wanted me to, I would act as the other women do, I would even try to learn to bake good bread like you want." Farron looked at her.

"Go, make the soup for today." Caladria sighed; perhaps if she could prove herself first to him he might do it. She heard Farron get up behind her and go into his room, and pace inside there for a few minutes. At least he was thinking about it. Caladria continued slicing the carrots to put in the soup. She then heard Farron stop, get something out of a drawer, and come back into the room where she was. She didn't turn around, deciding it would be better not to press him, make it his decision. Behind her, Farron quickly charged a zat nickitel. Caladria turned around, startled, and Farron shot her once with it. Her body easily handled that amount of energy, it hardly affecting her. Caladria took a quick step towards him, but Farron shot her a second time, and she passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

Please don't steal any characters, and reviews are extremely welcome!

* * *

Caladria awoke sometime later with a groan. It was completely dark, very damp, and rather cold. Caladria felt the floor beneath her; it was made up of stones, and proved for certain that she wasn't in Farron's home. Caladria slowly stood, the tingly feeling that remained after being shot washing over her. Using her telepathy, she explored the room a little, discovering that it was a very small room with a heavy door. She walked over to the door, tried the handle, and discovered that it was locked.

"Farron!" Caladria yelled, meanwhile pounding on the door with both her fists.

"Farron!" Caladria called again. She continued for a few minutes, to no avail. With a sigh, Caladria sat down, leaning against the wall. How could he do this? It wasn't even Shireen's fault! If anything, Caladria should be the one tied to the post; she was the one who had hidden Shireen! Caladria tried to manipulate the lock on her door, but it wasn't working. It required a key, and Caladria wasn't as experienced with the more delicate sides of telekinesis. She felt a sickening feeling wash over her, helplessness. She had the complete ability to do absolutely nothing.

Caladria drew up her legs, folded her arms over them, and placed her head in her hands. What had she done? If she had just left Shireen alone, perhaps healing her just enough telepathically for her to live, then Shireen would have been fine, just like everything would have been fine back home if she had just done something.

That had all started shortly after Caladria's parents were married, when they had decided to take on a guardianship. It became their job to protect a small human world from disease, famine, enemies, or other miscellaneous threats. They chose a human world which they moved to, and then began trading with the locals for crops and such. It had all gone fine, until Caladria was seven, and her mother had been called to a meeting back on Terrana. She had left with the promise of being back in a few days. Caladria and Netra were supposed to stay with one of the human families until she returned. Then it had all gone wrong. Two days after Caladria's mother had left, a Goa'uld ship had come into orbit. The Jaffa had come through, demanding that the Ancient ones be handed over. The people had protested that they had no idea what was being spoken of, and half had been killed in return.

Half. Of a whole human village, half had died. If she had only handed herself over at the beginning, or managed to contact her mother. Maybe her parents had instilled some sort of Ancient defense system on the planet that she didn't even know about. She should have looked, and tried to use it. But no, she hadn't known what to do, and half had died because of it.

And now? What now? Had she grown stronger and wiser, more discerning? Caladria shook her head, sighing. No, she hadn't. She had tried to completely heal an innocent girl, and in doing so, killed her. Perhaps Farron had intervened on Shireen's behalf though, saving her. If he had done that though, why had he shot Caladria and locked her up in some sort of prison? He hadn't wanted her to interfere, to stop him or the other men, that was why. Caladria slammed her fist once again on the door next to her, but still heard nothing. Suddenly, she somehow felt someone else in the room. Caladria stood up, confused. She had searched the room with her mind, no one else was there! A candle suddenly lit up across the room from Caladria, illuminating the holder of it. Caladria gasped.

"Shireen?" She asked. "I thought, I thought that they had killed you!" Caladria wanted to rush over to the girl, but something stopped her. Shireen spoke.

"I said I would take care of you." She stated, looking at Caladria with a slight smile on her lips. Caladria didn't remember her saying that though. Something was wrong with her; Caladria couldn't say what it was though.

"How did you get in?" Caladria asked her. Shireen looked at Caladria, her eyes almost seemed piercing.

"Wait. Do what you are here for." Shireen said. Footsteps sounded in the hallway outside, Caladria turned towards them as the door opened. Farron stood there, his bulk nearly blocking out the light from a torch behind him. Caladria looked behind herself; Shireen and the candle were gone. Caladria turned her attention to Farron again. He stepped inside, gently taking her shoulder and leading her out of the cell. They walked down several corridors, all of which led to other cells. Caladria had been right, it was a small prison, although apparently not a very full one. Farron led Caladria to some steps, where his grip on her shoulder tightened. He took her up the stairs, down several streets, and finally down a back alleyway to his house. As they neared it, Caladria strained to see the post where Shireen had been tied. However, Farron purposely managed to block her view. They finally reached the house, where Farron thrust her inside and quickly closed the door behind them. He nodded towards the unfinished soup, along with the meat and carrots still left to cut. Caladria looked at him.

"What happened?" She asked. She wasn't sure if the Shireen she had seen had actually been there. It could quite possibly have been an after-effect of the zat nickitel. She looked at Farron, hoping that it wasn't, and Shireen had somehow managed to sneak in and out of her cell. Farron looked back at Caladria, his face hard.

"She was punished," he stated.


	12. Chapter 12

As always, please do not steal any of the characters, thanks! Reviews are very welcome as well, believe me:)

* * *

Caladria looked at Farron, her hands slowly clenching together. She heard sounds outside, the women were getting water. Caladria slowly sighed.

"It is time to draw the water." She said, heading for the half-full water jar. Farron nodded, and Caladria quickly picked it up, opened the door and headed outside. She saw Shireen, still tied to the post and quite bloody. Caladria rushed over to the well, managed to maneuver herself to the front of the line, drew her water, and rushed over to Shireen. Shireen was still alive, Caladria could sense it. Caladria knelt down beside her, tearing a long strip of cloth from her sleeve. She soaked it in the water, and withdrawing Shireen's torn veil, began to gently wash some of the blood off. As her hands brushed by, they gently imparted a little more life, a little more strength. The worst part was a terrible gash along the side of Shireen's face, it tore threw her eyelid and had obviously caused a broken jaw bone. Caladria's hand lingered on the wound, joining her jaw back together, stopping the blood flow, trying to heal it as much as possible.

As Caladria gently worked on Shireen, she felt the whole village watching her. Everyone of them probably thought that she was the one that had helped Shireen before, but Caladria couldn't have cared less, she was beyond that. It might even help Shireen for everyone, including Akil, to know that she was under Caladria's protection. Caladria was ever-so-slightly feared by the people there, she was known for having strength beyond that normal for her age, on top of other abilities that had sprouted up once in awhile. Because of this, she was generally left alone and allowed to do whatever she wished within social bounds, unless Farron interfered. Caladria didn't think he would with Shireen though, or at least, she hoped he wouldn't forbid her from helping any more.

Caladria was careful not to heal Shireen to much, not to make it obvious that her healing hadn't been natural. That gash on her forehead would leave a bad scar, and she would be sore for a long time, but Caladria noted the fact that she wasn't even as bad off as she had been when Caladria helped her the first time, Farron must have intervened. She finally finished, doing as much as she could. Shireen was still unconscious, but Caladria forced some water through her lips, stood up, took her jar as well as the bloody strips of cloth, and walked back towards Farron. He was standing in the doorway, obviously having watched her along with everyone else. He stood aside for Caladria, who looked up at him, and stepped inside.

"You helped her. Thank you, Farron, thank you." Caladria said, setting her jar down and turning towards him.

"Akil accused me of hiding her." He responded, taking a seat. Caladria gave an ironic little laugh.

"Akil holds hardly as much respect in this place as Shireen, the others won't listen to him. And you didn't shelter her, I did, without your knowledge or consent." Caladria stated firmly.

"One day, you take it to far, I will not protect you and her forever." Farron said, sighing. Caladria took some of the water and drank it.

"You did help her though, and for that I am grateful. You shouldn't worry about me either, Farron, I've survived their beatings, and they wouldn't have the courage to go against Baal's orders and kill me." Caladria took some more water, got out a bowl of flour, and started mixing the two. Farron looked at Caladria. She worried him, for a girl that just got shot by a zat nickitel, she thought herself to invincible. He thrust those thoughts aside for the moment, and watched her mixing the bread dough.

"Now you act like other women, like you promised." He said, a small smile on his lips. Perhaps, just perhaps if she truly did that might make up for her whole mistake with Akil's daughter. Caladria sighed as she remembered those words.

"As much as is possible, but I am not like the other women, but I will try Farron, I truly will." She said, noticing that she had accidentally put to much salt in the dough. She stopped for a second, and turned towards him.

"Why did you shoot me? If you had just told me that you weren't going to let them kill her . . ."

"You would have done something foolish, try to protect her more." Caladria sighed at this, he was probably right; she probably would have stopped them from taking it that far. She tried to change the subject.

"When do they take Shireen into her own home? The sun is hot, especially in the center of the square where she is," Caladria asked.

"When Akil decides." Farron stood up. "And you do no more for her." He said, looking Caladria squarely in the eye. Caladria sighed.

"I won't, at least not for now." It was at that point that Caladria noticed something, she wasn't tired. She had recovered from the zat nickitel shot fairly quickly, healed Shireen, and that was after a week filled with quite a bit of healing and lack of sleep. Caladria thought about this, her strength must be growing again. How large was it, though? It probably didn't matter for now though, at present, she was stuck on a small human world where telepathy was rarely of any great and significant value. She began kneading the dough, sighing. Right now, the greatest skill she could probably possess would be to be able to make good bread.


	13. Chapter 13

Please don't steal either characters or setting, and reviews are **very **welcome!

* * *

Shireen was finally brought back into her home that night. Caladria healed her as much as she could telepathically, and after a week, Shireen was finally seen again drawing water from the well. It was different now though; Caladria and she always met at the well and chattered away the whole time. Caladria told her stories of her people, about a great city they once built called "Atlantis," of battles and wars that they had waged, of their culture, of everything Caladria could remember about them. Shireen eagerly heard all that Caladria said, her curiosity never satisfied. In return, she told Caladria of her own culture, explaining some of those mysteries that Caladria had never quite understood. Gradually, Shireen and Caladria started to get their water earlier and earlier, thus forcing them to wait through the line of outcasts and providing more time for them to talk together. 

Farron watched their friendship with interest. He wasn't quite sure if it was good or bad. He had noticed that Caladria seemed happier; she gave a genuine, non-sarcastic smile much more often. She also was more willing to comply with what he requested of her; even her bread was no longer burnt. On the other hand though, he knew that she was teaching Shireen about how not all the ways of her people were correct. Akil obviously disliked Caladria quite a bit as well, but he was afraid of her. Still though, Farron always ensured that whenever the two were in close proximity he was close by.

Time passed, weeks, months, and finally more than a year since Caladria had been taken to see Anubis again. Caladria had given up on ascension, deciding that she could do more good with Shireen. Caladria had grown, as Farron noticed one morning when she came down stairs. She was much taller now, reaching up to his shoulder. Her eyes were a much deeper gray, not quite black, but most definitely not very light. Her skin was fairly pale, especially compared to the other women on that world, and as she leaned over the pot of soup her waist length chestnut hair seemed to almost flow down. Caladria finished getting her breakfast of soup, and turned to Farron.

"Good morning, Farron. You were home late last night, how did your trading go?"

"It went well. I got this for you." Farron said, pushing a package towards her. Caladria was slightly surprised; he almost never brought anything for her. She opened it and took out the contents, sighing.

"I already have a veil and headscarf," Caladria said defensively. These were much heavier as well as longer.

"You wear these." Farron responded.

"Why?" Caladria protested, they were darker as well, rather ugly in her opinion.

"You said you turn fifteen years of age one week ago." Farron said.

"Yes, that is true, or at least as near as I can remember."

"You are now woman, you wear woman's veil." Caladria set them down, rather frustrated.

"Give me five years, then call me a woman." Caladria said. She was losing the argument though, on Sorena most of the girls married at her age. She had no fear of that happening to her; but still, she thought Farron was over-protective.

"You are a woman now, you wear the veils." Farron responded. Caladria sighed, she in no way wanted to.

"How about if I wear the new veils, willingly, and in return you let me have a knife." She asked rather innocently.

"No." Farron stated solidly.

"Farron, why do I have to wear the extra veils?" Caladria asked.

"They will protect you." Farron responded.

"Yes, they will protect me, but as a last resort I could use the knife. I'm not going to use it, Farron, not unless I absolutely have to." She looked at him hopefully.

"The capitol would not allow it." Farron said.

"They don't need to know, and if they do somehow find out, then you simply have to tell them that you feared for my safety, and this was part of ensuring my protection." Caladria said, almost smiling. Farron sighed, thinking it through. He trusted her, and he doubted that she would no how to use it very well. He wasn't even sure why she wanted it. He knew that there was something odd . . . different about her, and he didn't doubt that it involved her being able to protect herself if necessary. He finally spoke.

"You wear the veils always, and you get a knife." Caladria nodded.

"I won't take a step outside the house with out the veils, but I always get to keep my knife, right?" Farron stood up, looking at her. He then walked into his room, unlocked a box, and took out a small, thin knife and a matching sheath. It was rather simple, and hardly the length of the span of his hand. He slipped it in the sheath, and handed it to Caladria. She took it eagerly, and began putting on the extra veils. She hadn't truly needed the knife, she could defend herself using telepathy, however, it did prove to her that Farron trusted her. It also made her feel more secure, since she truly didn't know her own limits, as a last resort, she could use a knife. Caladria quickly downed her soup, drew the heavier veils, took her water-jar and stepped out towards the well. All the other women of the village were there, chattering more excitedly then usual about something. Caladria listened to the conversations fluttering around her. They were all speaking of a new comer to the world, one who preached "eternal salvation." What were they speaking of?


	14. Chapter 14

Please don't steal any of the characters or setting, as it is owned by myself. However, reviews would very much be appreciated whenever possible!

* * *

Caladria saw Shireen walking towards the well.

"Shireen, what happened? Who are the other women talking about?" Caladria asked. The people there had worshiped the Goa'uld for ages, although their worship did tend towards being rather fickle, depending upon who was in power at the time, yet they had never even considered worshipping anyone besides the Goa'uld. That another race had attained their devotion was an impressive feat, and one that worried Caladria slightly.

"I do not know." Shireen responded. Caladria listened in a little bit, but most of what the women were saying were rumors, that this missionary had thrown a man across the square for his unbelief. Impossible, a human could never do anything like that. Shireen and Caladria chatted for awhile, waiting their turn, but it all puzzled Caladria, and then she heard a sentence which made her head turn. One of the women mentioned how her husband had said that they were to follow the path of enlightenment, through the Ori. Ori? Caladria knew that name, she had heard of it. A long, long time ago though. It had to be from one of the stories her mother had told. Shireen looked confusedly at Caladria, who looked like she wasn't even listening to anything being said. Shireen tugged on Caladria's sleeve, and she finally snapped out of her thoughts.

"What is the matter?" Shireen asked. Caladria looked at her, trying to remember. She hadn't truly thought about how long it had been until now, about all that had happened since her mother had mentioned the Ori to her. But she still couldn't place or remember exactly who they were.

"Nothing, I was just trying to remember something." She responded, Shireen nodded at this, and then looked up at her.

"You have new veil," she said.

"Veils, more than one, sadly enough," Caladria corrected her. She saw the look of slight surprise in Shireen's eyes.

"What? Is it so rare for me to give into Farron?" She asked. Shireen nodded, and Caladria laughed.

"We made a small deal. Here." Caladria connected to Shireen's mind, not wanting the other women to know. Caladria telepathically showed her the knife that Farron had given her.

"The other men would not like it." Shireen said when she saw.

"What do I care about the other men? And what Farron does Farron does, none of them are going to stop him." Shireen almost looked scared of the knife. Caladria thought for a second about it. It might not be so bad for her to learn how to use it. Akil didn't hurt her nearly as much as he used to, he knew now that if he did, she somehow healed herself after a few days. Still though, some form of self-defense might be useful.

"Is your father gone tonight?" Caladria asked Shireen. Shireen nodded, a little timidly. Caladria smiled, and then switched to speaking Ancient, which she was sure no one but herself and Shireen would understand.

"Good, then I will wait for you behind your home." Shireen swallowed at this, she knew it was safe, it was just that if her father ever discovered that she was missing at any time of the day he would certainly have her killed, and this time no one would stop him.

Caladria and Shireen waited through the other village women and outcasts before they got their own water. Whoever the Ori were, they had caused quite a stir, even the outcasts were quietly talking to each other about this "Prior" and the wonders he had done. After Caladria went back to Farron, she began forming that morning's bread. She didn't wait long before speaking to Farron though, he always knew about everything that happened.

"Farron, who are the Ori?" She asked. He turned towards her.

"A man came who said they were the gods." He told her. Caladria sighed. Yes, Farron knew, the only problem would be getting him to tell.

"What else did he say and do?" Caladria said, turning her full attention to Farron.

"He told of wonders they did. He gave me this." Farron said, taking out a small book and handing it to Caladria. She took it eagerly, trying to find something that would help her remember whatever it was she wanted to remember about them. She opened the book at random, and was surprised to find it written in Ancient. It was a different dialect of Ancient, different from what she remembered. It took her a little while to be able to understand it, but once she did, she gasped and closed it with a snap.

"Lies!" she shouted at Farron, throwing it on the table. He didn't look very startled. He had stopped being surprised by what Caladria said or did a long while ago.

"What did it say?" Farron asked. Caladria's eyes flashed, now she remembered.

"It said that the Al-Terran Caladria fooled the other Al-Terrans into leaving their home-world, and then she secretly had them all murdered." It was all lies, Caladria knew it. The Ori had tried to destroy the Al-Terrans, not the other way around!

"Caladria?" Farron said questioningly, looking at her.

"It was a significant name among the Al-Terrans, as it is with my people." Caladria responded. Farron nodded.

"What do you say happened?" Farron asked her.

"Caladria secretly hid her people on board great ships, and then left. Some of her people refused to come, and they stayed behind. She did not kill any of her people, she saved them." Caladria said. Farron looked at her; he would figure out who spoke truth later.

"Very well. The Prior of the Ori comes to our village tomorrow." Farron stated. Caladria's head jerked up. He was coming? Tomorrow? Would he realize exactly what she was? Caladria sighed, the last while had been almost peaceful, and she truly didn't want that to be disrupted just yet.


	15. Chapter 15

Please don't steal any of the characters or setting, as it is owned by myself. However, reviews would very much be appreciated whenever possible! Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

Caladria and Farron stood in the very back of the whole village, which was awaiting the Prior's arrival. Caladria had purposely made sure that she was in the back; she didn't want the Prior of the Ori to even see her. Farron hadn't truly cared where he was, he didn't know what to think of this new religion that was being taught, but he did know that it was his duty to protect Caladria so he had stayed in the back with her. Everyone was there though, and straining to get to the front. Their interest had picked up since the Prior had been told them that if they believed in the Ori, their crops would grow faster and better. For this reason alone, many of the people were already saying that they believed in the Ori. Some of the other men had witnessed the Prior do miracles, and out of fear they believed. The women were all stuck in the middle though, whatever their husbands and fathers believed, the believed. Farron looked at Caladria, she most definitely did not believe in the Ori. Farron had been forced to just about drag her out of the house that morning; she had given all sorts of excuses for not coming. He was confused, even if she didn't like the Ori, why didn't she want to learn about them? He sighed, what she thought didn't matter though; he had forced her to come because at the very least it might show the other villagers that she cared what religion they believed in. Or at the very least, it would make them think that she cared.

The Prior finally walked down the path, and to the center of the village. He stood near the well, and opened the Book of Origin. He taught of the unbelievers, and how they had been cast out and punished, and then they repented and turned back to Origin. Caladria stood in the back of the crowd and looked on. She looked at Farron's face, hard and unreadable as ever. He was very good at keeping his feelings hidden even from her, although she wished that occasionally, perhaps, he could show some sort of lead as to what he was thinking. The rest of the village was easier to read. Some were impressed, some were afraid, and some thought it wasn't worth another thought. Caladria herself didn't know what to think. He was definitely lying, she knew that much. But how had he gotten here? The Ori were in a galaxy far, far away from this one, she knew that much. Caladria of the Al-Terrans had taken her people as far away from their home galaxy as possible, traveling on and on until she found a galaxy which held a people that was kind to them. That was the galaxy of Ida, where they became friends with the Asgard. Then, the Al-Terrans had moved to a neighboring galaxy, where they had stayed. But that was long ago and far away from where the Ori were. The Al-Terrans had been very careful to cover their tracks, even trying to make the Ori believe them to be dead. How had they found out?

The Prior finally finished speaking. He went among the crowds, blessing some, speaking with others, answering questions about his gods. He got close enough to Caladria for her to see him. He had a long, very pale face and strange milky eyes. As he grew closer to Caladria she almost felt a sick feeling. She tried to slowly back away from him, melding into the crowd. She looked up at Farron.

"Farron, can we please go home now? I am feeling rather ill at the moment." Caladria said quietly. Farron nodded, and then Caladria heard a voice right next to her.

"The Ori are the cure for all ills." Caladria quickly turned, startled. She had thought he was across the square!

"I am fine, thank you. I ate to much this morning; that is all." The Prior walked up to her. Farron maneuvered himself barely in front of Caladria, between the Prior and her.

"What is your name, daughter?" The Prior asked. Without hesitation Caladria responded.

"I am called Shireen." She made her voice a little accented, not as badly as Shireen's, but still definitely there.

"And where are your people, Shireen?" the Prior asked.

"Why . . . all around me," Caladria responded.

"You do not tell the truth. What is your true name and where are your true people?" The Prior asked, his voice growing a little deeper. He was telepathic, Caladria could feel it. He was gently probing her. Caladria tried to put up all the defenses she could, but she wasn't so used to fighting people out of her mind. She tried to remember what her mother had taught her though, and blocked every little crevice.

"I am Shireen, of the Sorenans." Caladria said; her voice hardening at the same time.

"The Ori have revealed unto me that you are not who you claim to be. Where are the forces of darkness that protect you?" He asked, very loudly, and causing everyone to turn and watch them.

"I have told you who I am!" Caladria matched him. The stone at the top of the Prior's staff started to glow. Caladria didn't know what to think, and then the Prior thrust it out to her and she was flung across the square. Farron stepped out to the Prior, grabbing the staff and twisting it away from him. The Prior stretched out his hand, lifting Farron into the air, and then dropping him like a rock. Farron passed out, and Caladria was limp across the square. The Prior turned to the rest of the people, and gave an almost grim smile.

"The man will recover; however, the girl has passed away, into the fiery abyss, where she will perish in eternal punishment."


	16. Chapter 16

Please don't steal any of the characters or setting, as it is owned by myself. However, reviews would very much be appreciated whenever possible! Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

Across the square from him, Caladria blinked, and stifled a groan. She had felt that last push of power from him, and while he had exerted energy in using telekinesis, she had gained the perfect opportunity to enter his mind without his knowing it. She stood up, and the Prior continued talking to the people of the eternal doom that the unbelievers would suffer. The villagers were listening attentively, and even though the Prior was facing her, Caladria had gotten deep enough so that she could make it appear as if she was still unconscious.

Caladria was weaker now though, and at a loss as to what to do. If she was going to combat him she needed strength, much more than she already had and he possessed. Caladria remembered that little forbidden ball in her mind, she slowly unwrapped it, sapping strength from that ascended power. Recently, Caladria had been careful not to ascend, and yet to remain very close to that point, for she had realized that she gained some extra abilities from it. She knew very little about the rules of the Ascended Ones, but Caladria did understand that she wasn't allowed to use that extra power and strength. But this situation was much larger then that, the Prior couldn't be allowed to return to his people and tell the Ori that the Ancients still existed. No, she had to stop him before that.

Caladria finished opening that little ball of boundless strength, and immediately felt it seeping through her. The broken rib magically healed itself, the fracture in her skull joined back together. Caladria had the feeling of being able to do . . . anything. It was almost magical, and yet at the same time, frightening. Caladria looked up; the Prior had realized something was wrong, he knew she was in his mind. He started fighting her, and at that, Caladria's image of her unconscious body shattered. The Prior stretched out his hand towards her, but Caladria easily resisted him. She held him, paralyzed in the grip of her mind. Then the stone at the top of his staff began to glow. No, she did not want that. Caladria took the energy in the staff and made it explode outwards, completely shattering the whole staff and burning the Prior's hand. The Prior was trying to combat Caladria mentally; she could feel his whole mind wrapped up in her own. She tried to fight back, and began winning, but it was much harder then she had expected. His mind was closed; there was no way into it. They were both standing completely still, staring each other in the eyes. At the same time, the village watched confusedly, baffled as to what was happening. Caladria took a slow step towards the Prior, yet he did not notice, being to intent upon trying to break into her mind.

A common mistake, Caladria remembered that. Her mother had often warned her never to be so occupied with one aspect of a battle as to ignore all the others. Caladria continued fighting the Prior off mentally, granting him just a little bit more ground into her mind, enough so that the going was still just as hard as ever, but it still encouraged him slightly, and he applied even more effort. Ever so slowly, Caladria walked towards him.

Caladria stopped walking, and just stood right in front of the Prior. Both of their minds were batteling eachother, but Caladria was also trying to quickly think, sort it all out. Farron would be angry if she killed the Prior. Keeping her people's secret was more important. She would be punished, perhaps beaten for it. Yet how many lives might be saved if she killed him? If it was so important to protect her people, why didn't they protect themselves? They had all that fancy technology and yet the left her to rot on a primitive human world without a second thought. Still, she didn't know what they were going through! They could very well be searching up and down for her. She should do everything within her power to help them, even if that included killing the Prior.

Caladria swallowed, and swung her hand towards the Prior, knocking the surprised man down. His concentration broke, and he immediately got up and parried off Caladria's next attack. Caladria immediately strengthened her mental push upon him, trying to drive both fronts at once. The Prior managed to parry her blows while defending his mind. Caladria pushed, trying to find some crack or crevice in his mind with which to gain a foot-hold, but there was none. Either that or she needed a definitive advantage in her battle with him, he definitely possessed strength beyond that of a human, and was using it.

The Prior brought the remaining end of his staff down on Caladria's head. She stumbled and regained her footing. Then she remembered, and slipping her hand inside her sleeve, drew out the blade that Farron had given her. With that, she put all her strength into attacking his mind, clawing at a small crack she found in his shielding against her. The Prior immediately tried to fend her off there, and she struck at him with her knife. It sliced into his arm which was trying to block her, but he wasn't swift enough, and Caladria dealt him a fatal blow.

Caladria stood afterwords, first looking at the slain Prior, then at her bloody blade, and then at the faces of the surprised and angry people around her. As if on second thought, Caladria re-wrapped the little ball of energy in her mind, she did not want to use that power a second more than she had to. But her own strength had departed, it had been too much. Caladria took a dizzy step away from the Prior and then collapsed in a dead faint.

Caladria blinked, and sat up. She was in her room, and it was around mid-day. Caladria stood up, and grasped the wall as she felt the first pounds of a terrible sledge-hammer like headache. She took a few steps over to the window, no one was outside at present. There was a dusty bloodstain on the ground though, it must have been from the Prior. He was gone now though, Caladria had no idea where. She walked over to the door, and tried to open it. Locked. Caladria banged on the door.

"Farron?" The sound set her headache into even more violent waves, if that was possible. She sat down on the floor, and tried to heal it. There, a little relief. Now, she needed to open that door and find out what happened. Caladria had been working on trying to open locked doors recently, and now she was glad for that. Her mind slowly tried to turn the little knobs inside the door. It was a good lock though, sadly enough, and Caladria had a feeling that the pain in her head was inhibiting her progress by more than a bit.

"What are you doing?" Caladria turned her head, surprised to hear a voice inside the room.

"Shireen? How did you get in here, I didn't see you when I first looked!" Caladria said.

"I have always been here." Shireen responded simply. This puzzled Caladria. No, she hadn't, Caladria had not seen her the first time. Shireen looked questioningly at her.

"Oh, I'm trying to unlock the door. I am almost there." As she said this, Caladria regrouped her waning concentration and once again tried to unlock the door.

"You should not have killed the Prior, the Others will be angry." Shireen said.

"Yes well, I couldn't care less what the men of the village think . . ." Caladria responded. There, she did it. The door clicked, and Caladria stood up again.

"Shall we go down stairs?" She asked. Shireen shook her head, and Caladria looked oddly at her. She then opened the door and took a step down the stairs, swallowing. Farron would most definitely not be very happy, and Caladria was almost afraid of what he and everyone else would do. No, it didn't matter, Caladria told herself, whatever happened, she had done the right thing.


	17. Chapter 17

Please don't steal any of the characters or setting, as it is owned by myself. However, reviews would very much be appreciated whenever possible! Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

As Caladria's feet sounded on the last step, Farron looked up from his writing and straight at her. Caladria sighed, trying to control her thoughts.

"Hello, Farron," She said. Caladria took a few more steps towards him. As she did so, she noticed a large cut on Farron's forehead.

"Thank you for standing up for me." Caladria said. Farron grunted and set his pen down.

"You used your knife," he said angrily.

"You saw the Prior, he attacked me! What I did, I did in self defense."

"You should not have used the knife in front of everyone!" Farron shouted at her. "The Prior of the Ori is dead; they will bring vengeance down upon us, all because of you." Caladria didn't know how to respond to this, it took her a minute to think it all through.

"Tell the villagers that I stole the knife. With the reputation I have, they'll definitely swallow that. And have them tell the Ori that . . . I attacked the Prior while he wasn't looking, and that I somehow murdered him. Also tell them that I will be appropriately punished, which I suspect is true." Farron looked at her.

"You did not steal the knife, like any fool, I gave it to you! What if the Ori require that we give you to them?" Caladria sighed. No, she couldn't allow that to happen. But what could she or anyone else possibly do? If the Ori did demand that and the villagers complied, she would be a prisoner of the Ori and Baal would most likely destroy the world for disobeying his orders. If the villagers didn't hand her over when the Ori demanded, then the Ori would destroy the world in vengeance.

"Whatever you think best, but the Ori haven't demanded my surrender yet, they may let it pass in the hopes that Sorena will convert in the face of their 'mercy'." Caladria said with a sigh. "What are they going to do to me?" She asked Farron, in reference to the extremely angry townspeople.

"I sent a letter to the Capitol, the messenger should return tonight. They will tell. I warned you to be careful, that one day you would step too far and I would not protect you." Farron said to Caladria. He was still very angry at her. Caladria herself felt like weeping, things truly seemed to be falling down around her. Where were her powerful people? The ones that had built the flying cities, they that protected human worlds with their great and invincible weapons? The ones that had raised this galaxy from the dust? Where were they now when one of their own was taken? Caladria looked around her. Far from here, that was certain. And for them she had sacrificed what little friendship and trust she had held with Farron! Caladria tried to gather her thoughts, to stifle her feelings and the anger which she felt towards everything and everyone around her. She then returned her concentration to Farron, and the conversation which was continuing at present.

"Your people can't kill me, they wouldn't kill me. I have survived their beatings before, I will be fine." She said to Farron. Farron shook his head in response.

"This is different," he stated.

"I've killed someone on Sorena before . . ." Farron stood up at this, and walked over, standing in front of her.

"You killed a man before, who held very little importance. For that you were forgiven, this time, no." Caladria sighed.

"Something makes me doubt that your people can make me any more miserable then they already have." She said. Farron looked at her. That was her biggest fault, she was too confident in herself, that she could survive anything given her to survive. She had just been growing content lately though . . . he had seen her come in from the well, and she smiled, chattering away to him about such-and-such that Shireen had told her, or something the two had been discussing. She had been making good bread, and no longer fought against him when he told her to make it every day. She had cared for their house and made all their meals like a good woman, like the other women. If she had been born on Sorena, she would have been married by now. Farron looked down at his charge. She would have had a very fortunate husband. He sighed. No, she wasn't from Sorena, and in her rashness, she had ruined everything, what might otherwise have been a good life for her. All for a cause he didn't understand. The Prior had simply asked her the name of her people! Was that such a hard thing to give? Why did she have to sacrifice Farron's reputation, her reputation for it? The anger returned to Farron's eyes.

"Go." He said, pointing to the stairs that led back to her room.

"The women are just getting the water . . ." Caladria protested. That was too much. Farron struck her on the head. Caladria gasped as he did so.

"GO!" He yelled at her. She quietly turned and ran up the stairs, closing the door rather loudly behind her, and then immediately sitting down with her back to it. She felt her cheek where he had hit her, it was hot. It wasn't that the blow had so terribly hurt her . . . it was simply that he had never stuck her before; he had commanded her but never used physical force. Caladria's head hung down, and she wept.


	18. Chapter 18

As always, please don't steal and reviews are very welcome, thanks!

* * *

Downstairs, Farron got up and sat down on his chair again, beginning to write. He scribbled down a few words, and then set his pen down with a sigh. After that, he slowly stood up, and paced around in the small room. The cut on his head, it was making him dizzy; that was why. Farron continued pacing, and finally stopped in front of the stairway, cocking his head and listening. He couldn't hear anything from Caladria. What was he thinking! She had more than deserved that! He had been more than generous to her, much more so than many other men on that world would have been. How had she repaid him? By murdering the honorable guest of his village and openly defying him! Farron sat down in his chair again, pulling it to the table. Upstairs, he heard Caladria stand up and walk to the other side of her room, and sit down again. She was a woman, and as such, it was not only his duty to protect her, but to guide her, Farron reasoned within himself. He began writing again, although not quite as dedicatedly as usual. 

A few hours later, dusk had already come. A knock sounded on the door, and Farron got up to open it. Upstairs, Caladria awoke from her short, cry-induced nap and tried to listen to the muffled words downstairs. Nothing. She sighed, and resigned herself to waiting for Farron to tell her himself. The conversation continued for what seemed like hours, Caladria fretting upstairs all the while. She might be brought back to the capitol for a short time, but that wouldn't be so bad, she would survive. She finally heard the door close, and the heavy steps of Farron up the stairs.

The door to her room opened slowly, and Caladria looked at him from sitting across the room, her chin resting on her knees.

"You stay here tonight." Farron said.

"And then I return to the Capitol?" Caladria asked, swallowing nervously.

"No. You go to Malik," Farron responded.

"Malik? Who is he? Why?"

"Malik is a eunuch, he protects you now." Farron stated solidly.

"No. They can't do that. You protect me." Caladria said desperately. She didn't know who this "Malik" was and she didn't want to. She and Farron had their contentions, however, he was much better then anyone else was.

"They did do that." Farron said, turning and locking the door behind him. Caladria got up and pounded on the door.

"Farron! I'm sorry, for using the knife, for killing the Prior, for fighting with you!" She heard him continue walking down the stairs. "Please Farron! Don't let them give me to someone else!" She heard him reach the bottom without saying a word, and Caladria turned and looked out her window. The whole court-yard area was empty and deserted, just like she felt.

She slept the night away rather restlessly, and in the morning came down stairs to a bowl of soup and a piece of bread for her morning meal. She ate it in silence, neither Farron nor herself saying anything. Farron returned her to her room, where she waited for another hour. The messenger returned, Caladria gathered her bed roll, and she walked down to the door. She took a step outside, and then turned back around, facing Farron.

"Thank you, Farron, for everything." He grunted, and Caladria sighed.

"I'm sorry as well for all the trouble I caused you. I . . . just wanted to say goodbye." With that, she stretched out her hand, and gently touched the large cut on his forehead. As her hand passed over it, both the cut and bruise surrounding it disappeared. She turned around and followed the messenger through the town, down several alleys, and to the home of Malik.

Farron watched her go, and then closed the door, walked over to a mirror in his room, and looked at where the cut used to be. He touched the area gently, looking at it, rather mystified.

"Goodbye, Caladria," he said quietly, and then walked back into the main room.

Caladria waited behind the messenger as he knocked on the door. It was opened by a muscular man around the height of Caladria. His skin was darkly tanned and leathery, matching his brown eyes. He looked at Caladria, who stared back at him. The messenger and he spoke for a little bit, and then Caladria was signaled to enter inside. She did so, the messenger left, and the man closed the door, turning to Caladria.

"Well, Malik, I do presume?" She said as a rather caustic smile lit her face. Malik looked her up and down, his face nearly expressionless. He finally nodded, and the two continued examining each other for a little bit, neither sure as to who was going to make the first move. Finally, Malik pointed to a door nearby.

"There." He said. Caladria sighed, walked to the door, and opened. Inside was a small empty room which merely held a small window that was rather high up. Caladria set her bed roll down in the corner, feeling the little man's eyes upon her the whole time. She walked back out, and stopped a few feet from him.

"The flour is in that jar," Malik said, pointing to a jar on the counter.

"Why do I need flour?" Caladria asked him.

"For bread," he responded.

"I can't make bread," Caladria stated.

"Yes, you can." Malik looked her in the eye. Now that she thought of it, Caladria liked the fact that she could look at him eye to eye, no longer having to look up as she did with Farron.

"No I can't."

"You are a woman, women make bread." Malik said.

"Not this woman." Caladria responded, an insolent smile returning to her face. It wasn't that she had a particular hatred towards him, but it was more that she resented his replacement of Farron, as well as his more demanding tone. From the first moment she refused to bend towards him, and would refuse to do so.


	19. Chapter 19

Newest chapter . . . please do review, it is** always** much appreciated, thanks!

* * *

Caladria stood, looking at the loaf of bread in her hands.

"It burned again." She heard Malik say behind her.

"Of course it did! I have been here for exactly four days, every single one of which you have insisted upon my making the bread. And every single time, it burns. I told you when I first came that I couldn't make it, and now you know I wasn't lying." Caladria finished her short tirade and set it down in front of the man.

"Enjoy it. I'm sure that it will taste much better after you chip away the outside. However, I'm smart enough to know when not to break a tooth over my pride, so, I won't be joining you, again." She heard footsteps outside and perked up a bit.

"The women are getting the water, I suppose I shall join them." She drew her veil and walked over to the water pot. Malik sat there, fire burning in his eyes. He despised the insolent girl who never did anything he asked of her, or at least, never did it correctly. Something made him the think that the feeling was mutual though. He took the bread and broke it in half, scooping out the soft bread inside, and then opened the door and through the rest to a dog in the street. He watched Caladria hurry off to the well, along with the other women, although she didn't speak to any of them.

Caladria reached the well and saw Shireen waiting there. Caladria joined her at the end of the line and set her pot down with a sigh.

"How are you, my friend?" She asked. Shireen looked up at her and smiled.

"Father is getting more work later, he is happy." Caladria nodded at this, it was good. When Akil was content his family generally faired better.

"What about you?" Shireen asked, almost gingerly.

"Malik and I fought again this morning, so not extremely well. I'm half tempted to put poison in that man's wine . . ." Caladria said rather sourly. Shireen looked very shocked at this, and Caladria quietly laughed.

"It's a joke, I wouldn't do that. Well, not unless I knew for certain it would work." Shireen didn't look very consoled at this revelation; she knew that if Caladria wanted to, she could definitely carry out that plan. The consequences would most definitely not be pleasant though. The two continued chatting quietly together for a minute and Caladria watched a man enter the village, no doubt a farmer wishing for trade. When Caladria saw him though, she immediately stopped talking in mid-sentence.

"Caladria, what's wrong?" Shireen asked confusedly. Caladria shifted her attention back to Shireen.

"Nothing, nothing at all, I just thought of something." Her eyes lighted up a little. "Shireen, how did that Prior get here?" She asked. Shireen looked oddly at Caladria.

"He walked."

"No, no, that's not what I meant, how did he get on your world!" Shireen looked slightly confused at this, but Caladria didn't wait for a response.

"Baal came here by a ship, and ever since I got here I've asked everyone if you have an astria porta, stargate, chapa'i or something like that, and everyone has told me that they either don't know, or that there isn't one. However, I doubt the Prior came by ship, which means there has to be an astria porta! Shireen, if I can find out where it is, I can escape." Caladria looked at Shireen, her eyes big and her face smiling. Shireen, on the other hand, looked absolutely shocked.

"No, you can't. I never heard of one, it must be a long distance away. How would you get there? How would you know where it is? No one would tell you. You can't leave!" Shireen looked desperately up at Caladria.

"I could easily find out where it is, I merely have to pay someone who would know off . . . and I'd get there the same way the Prior did, by foot."

"How would you get the money? The food?" Shireen protested. Caladria looked at her and smiled. Yes, she was sure that this plan would work, although it would definitely come at a cost.

"My mother left me a necklace which I have hidden. It has a jewel in it, and would be quite valuable on market day. The food I could be after that, with enough money to bribe someone . . ." Caladria saw Shireen look absolutely crest fallen, as if everything had been torn from her hands.

"Shireen, you could come with me. My people would take care of you, I would take care of you. We could live in the same home together." Shireen shook her head veihmently at this.

"No, no. If I get caught, if we get caught they would kill me, no, I couldn't do it, I won't do it." Caladria sighed. They wouldn't get caught, she was sure of that. Shireen wasn't though, and Caladria knew that she couldn't force her.

"A year, Shireen. I will return for you a year after I leave," Caladria promised. Her turn finally came and she gathered both of their water, said goodbye to the extremely distraught Shireen, and began her rather long walk back home.

She walked in the door and set the pot down in the corner.

"You are late." Malik said angrily.

"What are you talking about? I always come back now, I've done so twice a day for the last four days," Caladria said in disgust.

"You spend time talking," Malik responded.

"And all the other women don't?"

"You won't now," Malik said, standing up.

"How can I avoid it? The whole town comes for water right then, I have to wait in line." Caladria said.

"You wait now, wait until the outcasts to finish, then you don't stand in line." Caladria looked at him, her eyes flashing.

"Why?"

"You have work."

"No." Caladria responded. Malik took an angry step towards her.

"Yes," he said.

"Make me." At that Malik lost all semblance of patience he raised his fist above her. Caladria ducked slightly but not enough. The blow landed right on her head and Caladria immediately stood upright, looking him straight in the eye. It took every last bit of her patience to not respond in kind.

"Fine. Have it your way." She finally said, turning and walking into her room. She closed the door and stood, looking out her window. She was going to get out soon, she was going to leave soon, she just had to wait a little bit longer.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry the newest chapter took so long to post, I had some technical difficulties. Anyway though, please review and critique would also be very much appreciated . . . thanks!

* * *

Caladria heard Malik finally stop moving about and go into his own room. She snuck out of hers, and was satisfied with his gentle snore. Quietly, Caladria opened the door and went outside, swiftly walking down the side streets and alley-ways to the market. There were two market days, and today was one of them, which meant that the vendors would stay open late. If she did everything right, she might be able to sell her necklace for a fair price. Caladria sighed. She hated parting with it, especially since it was the only thing of her mother's that she still had . . . Caladria held it in her hand, looking sadly at it. No. Her mother would want her to take it and use it to get out of here, and get back to her people and back to Netra. Caladria swallowed, and then continued down the streets, and finally saw the lights of the market place.

There. Perfect. Caladria spotted Jamil, and remembered him after being with Farron numerous times on these excursions. Caladria carefully made sure that her veil was drawn tightly enough for him not to recognize her, and then she walked up to him.

"Fair evening, Father," she said in the native language, purposely making her tone reverent.

"And what do you desire, fair lady?" He asked in return. "Jewels . . . herbs . . . cooking pots. I have everything, and at a much cheaper price then you will find elsewhere." Jamil said this all with a very pleasant smile. Caladria nodded at this, and tried to make her voice sound very formal.

"I wish to sell a necklace. It has been in my family for a long while now, but after my late husband died . . . I need the money very much I'm afraid." Caladria looked at it with genuine sadness. The vendor nodded sympathetically.

"Here let me see it . . ." He said. Caladria handed the necklace over to him. His hands expertly ran over the green emerald in its center, and then examining the thin gold chain upon which it rested.

"It is a very fine necklace. Fifty dinar," he announced to her.

"Fifty dinar?" Caladria laughed. "You will sell it at three hundred dinar, at the very least. My price is two hundred." Jamil looked at her, surprise in his face. A woman at this time of night was selling him a necklace which had obviously not been made on Sorena, and she was demanding that he give her two thirds of his profit?

"I will be kind. One hundred dinar," he stated. Caladria sighed. He wasn't going to go any farther, and there was suspicion in his eyes.

"Very well, one hundred dinar," Caladria granted him. She took the money in a pouch, and sadly watched the necklace as it was placed among his wares. It outshined all the other necklaces and bracelets; it shouldn't be dishonored by being placed there! The necklace that had been passed down through whole generations of Caladria, and now it was gone. Caladria turned, and quickly walked back to Malik's home. She quietly opened the door and closed it behind herself, and then walked back to her room, closed the door, and sat down inside. One of the moons shone in her window, and Caladria looked sadly up at it. She then removed one of her under veils and stuffed it inside the money pouch, trying to silence the jingling coins. After that, she placed it among her sleeves, in a small pocket she had made especially for the occasion, behind Malik's back.

Caladria awoke the next morning with a start. She felt something odd . . . a few seconds later she doubled over in pain. She stayed like that for a few minutes, trying to breath; trying to stop the waves of overwhelming pain . . . she finally managed to do so, and sat up. Hunger. Complete, absolute, undeniable hunger that was completely raging within her. She stood up and walked out into the kitchen. Malik was standing, looking out the open doorway. Caladria walked over to the fire and pushed aside the ashes, revealing the severely burnt bread. Now she wished that she hadn't burnt it. Malik looked at her as she tore it in two, and dug her hand in, eating the extremely salty inside. Malik raised his eyebrows and held out his hand for the other half, which was given him. He tasted it, and found out that it tasted no better than usual. He watched Caladria, who was just finishing the burnt outer crust. She ate the last bite, and looked at him.

"What is for breakfast?" Caladria asked. Malik pointed to a pot.

"Rice," he responded.

"Good, I'm very hungry." Malik quietly spooned out a half bowl full, which Caladria downed in a few bites.

"Could I have some more?" she asked.

"No," Malik responded solidly.

"Please, Malik? I am very, very hungry, I don't know what it is." Malik looked at her almost incredulously. She had never stooped to asking him for anything, much less almost begging. He saw the look in her eyes. She had eaten more than usual, including the half loaf of bread, it was enough.

"No," he said. Caladria looked angrily at him, and at the almost empty pot of rice.

"What about that?" She asked.

"That is dinner," Malik responded. Caladria sighed looking around. The hunger was absolutely terrifying, all consuming starvation-like. Caladria looked at him, and another wave of pain came over her. She doubled over, grasping her stomach. It finally passed again, and she stood up, looking at Malik.

"Please, Malik, I am quite serious!" Malik shook his head solidly. She was ill though . . . he could see that.

"Go rest." Caladria sighed. She needed to eat, not sleep! She turned though, and walked back into her room, lying down. The pain came again, the most severely yet. Her mind cried out to all that would listen, screaming within itself until the pain passed.


End file.
